nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Interactive objects (Avalanche)
The penguin on toboggan from Avalanche can interact with particular objects, which are usually for its benefit. Falling platforms Slippery like ice, falling platforms block passages to some areas that are lower in elevation. Sometimes, they are the only platforms the penguin on sled can travel on to get away from the snow avalanche. Falling platforms are made of ice blocks, and come in two definite sizes: small and large. Large ice blocks may have a frozen polar bear inside them. When the penguin on sled makes contact with a falling platform, the ice blocks making up that platform will fall down and off the screen, even if there is ground below them. In some cases, the penguin should slide on the falling platforms faster, as they sometimes serve as a barricade, preventing the player from progressing through the level. Falling platforms are introduced in level three and make more appearances in later levels. Ice Along with falling platforms, ice also makes its first appearance in level three. It is significantly different from snow in the fact that it is light blue and covers ground that matches its colour. The layer of ice covering the ground also has more sharper borders where the frozen ice ends. On ice, the penguin on sled can travel faster than on snow and is also able to jump higher when going down hills. A downside, however, is that the player loses their ability to brake the penguin while it is travelling on ice. Typically, ice crystals are the most frequently appearing hazards that the player will encounter on ice. Enemies are never seen on icy surfaces. Rams Rams first make an appearance in level four. Upon being hit from the front by the penguin on sled, they send the player flying. They generally appear just before tall mountains with many hazards on them, although they can also sometimes be used to help save the player a trip uphill and get away from the snow avalanche faster. Cable car The cable car acts similar to the cable car in Skywire, since both are used to transport the main characters of both games to other areas. Introduced in level five, the cable car and wire it travels on is pink, with light orange wheels moving the vehicle and a pale blue translucent window, where the penguin on sled can be seen from. Usually, they are placed just out of the penguin on sled's reach, so that the player must have it jump in order to reach the cable car. Because the cable car is positioned above higher ground, the player will not have to worry about running into any hazards or falling off the platforms while on the car. When the penguin on sled is on the cable car, it serves as a free ride used to bypass large gaps and various hazards. In some cases, they transport the penguin over large gaps and must be taken in order to pass the level. A A Category:Avalanche Category:Vehicles